


I Don't Mind Being Your Pillow

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bus, Bus Stop, Crush, Derek is a pillow, Falling In Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Stiles, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always ends up falling asleep on Dereks shoulder, a stranger he rides the bus with. For some reason Derek always wakes him up, when they're at Stiles stop. <br/>It's a weird friendship but it's nice and Stiles wishes it could be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind Being Your Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This ficlet is based on the prompt “We catch the same bus home, but I always fall asleep and you always wake me up at my stop”.
> 
> If you read and enjoy it feel free to leave kudos or a comment!:)
> 
> *This is unbetaed so I apologize for any mistakes:)

“Hey, wake up. We’re almost at your stop” Dereks voice finds it’s way to Stiles’ ears and he feels a nudge to the ribcage. Stiles’ head is resting on Dereks shoulder, and Stiles would like it very much to stay like that. It’s kinda nice. Stiles is just so tired and Derek’s got great shoulders for sleeping on. “Mhhmm go away” Stiles groans and burrows his head deeper into Dereks shoulder. A chuckle comes from Derek, “I kinda can’t, you’re using me as your human pillow”

“Sucks for you buster”, Stiles still refuses to open his eyes. “No it’ll suck for you if you miss your stop, so you might want to wake up” Stiles can almost hear Dereks smug smile plastered on his lips, except for the fact that you can’t actually hear people smiling. But Stiles just knows that he is.

“Fine” He lifts his head and stretches with his hands above his head, revealing a strip of pale skin of his stomach. He yawns and Derek just looks at him weirdly, Stiles lifts an eyebrow, “What? I’m tired” Derek shakes his head, but smiles fondly, “Aren’t you always?”. Stiles huffs and thinks to himself, only when I get the opportunity to sleep beside you, he doesn’t voice that thought out loud though. Stiles doesn’t want Derek to get freaked out and maybe like, start riding another bus or something. Besides, he can deal with this weird...friendship thing they’ve got going on.

Stiles can feel the bus slowing down, so he looks out the window, seeing his stop getting closer. He grabs his backpack and stands, pressing the stop button. Just before he’s about to walk out he turns around and gives Derek an awkward wave. “Thanks for waking me up. Again” Stiles says and shoots him a sheepish grin. Derek smiles back, “If not me, who would?” Stiles steps out onto the sidewalk. He’d probably always end up at the wrong stop if it wasn’t for Derek. The guy is awesome, and Stiles has a huge crush on him.

The bus ride had become one of Stiles’ favorite moments of the week pretty fast. The first time they rode together they didn’t even sit close to each other, but then when Stiles realized that the bus would be almost empty always, he decided to break the ice, or else he would end up getting bored. Like a lot.

So basically Stiles made a bad joke about breaking the ice, and to his luck Derek laughed instead of like, growling at him or something. Then they started sitting next to each other, reading the comics Stiles brought cuz comics were awesome, and Stiles warned him that he might fall asleep. And fall asleep he did.

So that’s how it started and now it’s almost like a routine for the both of them. Derek gets on the bus first and when Stiles is done with his classes for the day, he hops on a few stops later. Where Derek is taking the bus from and where he’s headed he’s never really mentioned. Mostly Stiles just sleeps while Derek reads, but it feels just as intimate as talking would.

On Friday Stiles gets held back in class, his teacher wanting to discuss something he wrote in his paper. As the man talks, all Stiles can think about is the fact that he is gonna miss his bus, and the chance to see Derek before the weekend starts. Now he has to wait ‘till Monday to see him again. Honestly he’s not pleased. Not once has he missed the bus. What will Derek think?

When the teacher finally lets him go, he doesn’t hurry out like he normally does. His steps are slow and he’s almost sure that he’s pouting. The bus arrives and Stiles walks on, seeing an almost filled bus, the opposite as he’s used to. He finds a seat and tries to get comfortable, but the window just isn’t the same as Dereks shoulder. Stiles still ends up falling asleep though, and even with an almost full bus, no one thinks to wake him up. So he rides the bus to the last stop and gets out, having to walk all the way back to his house. In the fucking rain. In that moment he curses all teachers for all eternity, and thinks about Derek. But only a little bit.

Monday Stiles is way too excited to sit still during class and he’s having problems paying attention. Instead he goes through all of the possible outcomes, him asking Derek out could have. He really wants to do it, but at the same time he really doesn’t. Derek would never laugh at him, he knows that, and it’s not what Stiles is worried about. It’s the distance it would create between them if Derek declined. No, it’s how the distance between them would expand to a place where Stiles would never be able to shrink it again. He really doesn’t want Derek to distance himself.

So when he sees Derek sitting there in the bus he chickens out. Instead he plays it cool and says that the reason he wasn’t there was because he got held up in class, saying it like it meant nothing to him. Derek must have sensed something off about him because when he puts his head on Dereks shoulder, he brings his own arms around and tugs Stiles closer, holding on to him a bit tighter. And in that moment maybe, just maybe, Stiles has hope of his feelings being mutual, and he promises himself that next time, he will actually say them out loud.

Stiles is both excited in a nervous way and dreading the moment he’ll see Derek a little bit. Stiles has changed his mind. Derek laughing at him would be really bad too.

When he steps onto the bus he can feel his heart rate spike and he forces himself to calm the fuck down. If this needs to even go remotely well he has to keep his cool.

Derek looks his way and sends him a smile and Stiles fucking blushes. He is the opposite of cool right now. When he sits down beside Derek he completely forgets what he’s supposed to say and in fear of just blurting it all out, he keeps his mouth shut.

Derek shoots him a weird look. “You okay?” He sounds genuinely concerned.

“I like you.” Stiles can’t stop himself and he just blurts it out. His face starts heating up immediately. Derek looks at him and blinks looking taken aback. “I’m just gonna…” Stiles bends down to reach for his bag but before he can stand up and flee, Dereks hand is on his thigh, pushing it down onto the seat again. “Sit” His voice is firm and Stiles is almost scared that the look on Dereks face is gonna be an angry one. But when Stiles looks Dereks expression is the opposite. He’s got a smile on his lips and a fond look in his eyes.

“I like you too”. Stiles can’t believe those words actually just left Dereks mouth. Stiles smiles uncontrollably, “Are you sure?” Derek just takes Stiles’ hand in his, intertwining their fingers with each others. “Pretty sure. Since the first time you stepped onto that bus.” He pauses and grins at Stiles. “Do you really think I would let a stranger I don’t like, use my shoulder as a pillow?”. Stiles laughs at him, “I guess not, but you could be weird.” Derek looks him in the eyes his face now in a serious expression, “I am weird”. Stiles just settles his head onto Dereks shoulder and closes his eyes. “I know, that’s why we’re perfect together”.

This time they both step off at Stiles’ stop.

 


End file.
